Perfect reunion
by wheniwrite
Summary: Sequel to: Perfect for us (it's short, read it first, please :)) Summary: It seems Kurt is the wedding planner of Sebastian Smythe's future step-mother. There's no escape. But does Kurt really want to run away screaming?
1. Tell me about yourself

**Tell me about yourself**

 _I promised a sequel. I really believed I could make this a long story, but nope. My muse ditched me again, that bitch. So I'm posting what I've written so far, because I like it, it's my baby and I hope I'll make at least some of you happy._  
 _Enjoy_

 _(Oh, and please point out any grammar mistakes I may have made, thanks!)_

 **word count: 2231**

* * *

Sebastian's not what Kurt expected. They haven't seen each other for almost eight years, but old habits die hard. For the first hour they spent in the fancy office Kurt can't bring himself to relax. He expects Sebastian to slip in the middle of their conversation and turn into the sixteen years old prick he used to be, but nothing like that happens.

Sebastian is polite, funny and utterly charming. Kurt catches himself giggling nervously more than once and hates himself for it. He's a twenty-eight successful and self-confident young man for Christ sake. He should know better than to act like a virgin when Sebastian Smythe flashes him a smile and asks if he wants another piece of the delicious cheesecake.

In one moment Kurt stares intensely at his host's hands wondering how chocolate icing would taste if he could lick it off of the long fingers, so he chokes on air and flutters his eyelashes like an idiot. When Sebastian turns his back to him so he can refill their cups with the best cappuccino he has ever had, Kurt facepalms himself quietly.

"So, tell me how did you end up as a wedding planner? I thought you would be battling Berry for the spotlight on Broadway by now or ruling the fashion industry," Sebastian smiles looking honestly curios.

Kurt laughs and sighs looking out the window for a moment. "The first year at NYADA was exciting," he starts to explain. "My dream was coming true and the life in the City was always moving fast forward. I guess I never really stopped to think about my choices too scared someone would take it away if I gave them the chance," he pauses and smiles bitterly. "And then Blaine proposed."

"And you said no," Sebastian finishes the thought. He looks amused, but his eyes are wide with wonderment.

Kurt chuckles. "And I said no. It was just too much too quick. In that moment when he got on one knee and showed me the ring the world stopped for a minute. It was the breaking point. I realized this wasn't my dream anymore. I didn't want to marry a man who cheated on me, I didn't want to compete with Rachel for the rest of my life, and I didn't want the perfect life. I just wanted to breathe freely for a moment," he smiles at the man opposite him.

"So I quitted NYADA and started working for full time. It was the best decision I could have made. Isabelle became my mentor and gave me the chance to express myself. Wasn't it for her I'd still be stuck in a small apartment in Brooklyn pretending a curtain to be a wall, drinking soya milk, listening to Rachel singing in the shower at 6 am, tearing my hair out and trying to convince myself it was what I wanted."

"Oh my god," Sebastian laughs. "That sounds so pathetic. However, I must say it was really brave of you to refuse the Hobbit after such a show."

"My life was miserable at the time, trust me, I know," Kurt waved his hand, silently pleased Sebastian approved of his decision not to marry. Most of his friends couldn't understand it at first and some (Rachel) even tried to convince him to rethink it.

"I had been working with Isabelle for two years when she met the love of her life or so she claims," he continues. "She was freaking out like a true bridezilla, because every wedding planner she hired was and I quote: obtuse cheery know-it-all. I tried to calm her down saying we could plan the wedding together, that I've done it two times already and that I'd be honoured to help her. I've never seen her so happy and relieved at the same time," he laughs and catches Sebastian smiling softly at him.

"I've heard you've helped that cute blond cheerio marry Lopez," he nodded.

"Brittany and Santana, yes – that was my second wedding. It was at a farm Britt was born and it was totally crazy like everything including my friends. The first wedding I helped plan was my father's and my step-mother," Kurt pauses feeling his throat tighten. "It was the first time Finn danced with me, can you believe it?" he chuckles sadly.

Suddenly, there's a hand on his knee squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Sebastian's looking at him, his green eyes sad but not pitying. He withdraws his hand slowly and Kurt immediately misses the warm comfort.

"Thank you," he says quietly and means it. With a shook of his head the moment is gone, but something has shifted between them. Sebastian is still leaning forward in his chair as if he wants to touch Kurt again and the other man has to hold himself not to ask him to _fucking_ do it.

"Anyway, six months before the wedding," Kurt goes back to his life story, "Isabelle hugged me one late evening and asked me how she could ever repay me. I joked and said: Well, you could let me design your dress. I was kidding, but she grabbed my shoulders, started squealing and nodding and babbling something about 'brilliant creature' and 'of course, why haven't I thought about that' and the next day I found myself drawing sketches of a wedding dress for Isabelle Wright."

"Wow, that's really impressive, Kurt," Sebastian admits. "Another cheesecake?" he asks with a grin.

"No," Kurt laughs. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Please," Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Your amazing body can handle some sugar."

"Amazing body, huh?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up," the other man laughs. "So, what happened next? You designed her dress, it was absolutely beautiful, everybody loved it and you decided white could be your favourite colour for the rest of your life?"

"No, smartass," it is Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "It was absolutely breath-taking, thank you very much, everybody loved it and Isabelle introduced me to one of her friends who owns a bridal salon. Well, she's a co-owner," he smirks.

"What salon?"

"Oh, Kleinfeld," he says as if it's a no big deal and looks at his fingernails in a mocking gesture.

"You're kidding," Sebastian laughs. "Fuck, that's... I'd like to say impressive, but I don't like repeating myself. You must be really glad you ditched NYADA, aren't you?"

"I am," Kurt gives him a small, sincere and private smile. It feels somehow intimate, but when Sebastian's eyes light up and his face softens into a happy expression, Kurt can't bring himself to regret it. "Even though it means I don't have a collage diploma."

"Screw a diploma, you don't need it to be amazing," Sebastian grins. "So, what? You're Kleinfeld's wedding planner and when the muse strikes you design a dress or two?"

Kurt throws his head back and laughs. "Actually, I'm introducing my second fashion collection next year."

"Well, fuck. I feel really worthless right now," Sebastian frowns pouting a little making Kurt laugh again, which was his intention, but nobody needs to know that.

"I'm sorry, you've just heard my life story and I never asked about you. So, what does Sebastian Smythe do for living?" Kurt moves a bit in his chair curious about this man's life.

It feels like they're meeting for the first time, but there's this odd familiarity even though they used to hate each other. Add the attraction into the mix and you have a perfect recipe for troubles. Kurt wisely decides to ignore this fact smiling stupidly instead.

"I'm a publisher."

Kurt gapes a little. He would never guess that. "Really? I've always imagined you like a lawyer or something."

Sebastian chuckles. "Figures. With dad's job and everything. My sister's studying for a lawyer. I decided my awesome criticism shouldn't come to waste, so – publisher," he explains a little awkwardly and Kurt could swear he sees him trying not to squirm nervously.

"Yeah, the lost of your creative yet lame insults would be a shame," Kurt rolls his eyes jokingly jabbing at their past. "I didn't know you have a sister."

"Two, actually," Sebastian smiles proudly. "Angelique is twenty-four; she's the lawyer. My parents got divorced when she was six and I was thirteen. Dad met Bianca four years later, she was twenty-eight and she was very kind. Angie loved her at the first sight, she was still this little girl who wanted a mom, but I was hesitant. Our mother," he pauses and his face falls a little.

"She's a free spirit, you know? When she had me, she was still a child herself. My dad loved her and when he found out she was pregnant he married her saying it was the small push he needed to make him pop the question. He was nineteen when I was born. The first years in France were a passionate chaos. Dad handled it a little bit better than mother did. She sometimes forgot she had a small kid home. I was her _bébé bien-aimée_ and I love her dearly, but she was never the mother a child needs. She couldn't handle the responsibility; it was crushing her because she was used to be free.

It was difficult for her, but she refused to give up. She even convinced dad to have another baby. They lasted for almost fifteen years, but it wasn't easy. They tried their very best to stay together, but to be with someone you love shouldn't be so hard, don't you think?"

Kurt thinks he wants to kiss him. He wants to crawl into Sebastian chair, sit in his lap and kiss him until he forgets about his mother, France and the whole world. He wants to kiss the sad smile away and wrap himself around the other man until he's grinning happily again.

Kurt's fucked.

* * *

They talk for another hour or so when Kurt's phone starts ringing. The man jumps in his chair, giving Sebastian an apologetic smile, because it's one of the dressmakers from Kleinfeld and he has to take this. His host shrugs and motions him to go on. Kurt slips out of the office and Sebastian leans back into his chair with a loud sigh.

He never imagined he could want someone so much. Kurt is beautiful, funny and he makes Sebastian open up to him without thinking, but it doesn't make him feel vulnerable, because Kurt gives back as good as he gets. He even tells Sebastian about his mother after he told the story of his fucked up childhood in France. Sebastian felt awful when Kurt's eyes started to glisten so he quickly changed the topic. He started talking about his other sister.

When Kurt admits he'd like to meet Angie and Lizzie sometimes, Sebastian wants to kiss him. He loves his sisters more than anything and somehow Kurt wanting to meet them makes his chest tighten. Lizzie is only eight and she's his step-sister, but she's such a precious girl Sebastian would punch anyone who would dare to speak differently. He doesn't doubt Kurt's amazing with children.

Sebastian smiles goofily and then groans loudly, because he's so fucked. He doesn't even know if Kurt's dating someone and even if he wasn't why would he jump on Sebastian when the world is full of more suitable candidates. Normally he wouldn't give up so easily, but Kurt deserves better. They can be friends. That's the normal process, isn't it?

"Sorry for that," Kurt's soft voice interrupts the silence and Sebastian closes his eyes for a second. He imagines the voice in the morning waking him up after a sleepless night full of-

"I have to go."

His eyes snap open and he almost yells no in his panic to stand up as quickly as possible. "That's a shame, _cher_ ," he says with his typical charming smirk and wants to run against a wall, because seriously? That was so _cheap_ , Sebby. Shame on you, you little pervert.

Kurt blinks and laughs smiling fondly at Sebastian as if thinking: you unbelievable idiot. He takes his bag checking his folders and turns to the other man.

"Surprisingly, it was really nice to see you. I'm coming back next week for another appointment with Bianca, you could join us again if you want," he says biting down on his bottom lip looking shy and Sebastian's half-sure his nose is bleeding.

"I'll do that. I'm glad we had some time to catch up," he chuckles, because they've basically poured their hearts out. "I guess I'll see you around a lot from now on."

"Yes," Kurt nods and leans in to kiss Sebastian's cheek sweetly. "See you, _amour_ ," he smirks and disappears. Sebastian is left standing by the door of Bianca's office blushing extensively.

* * *

 _So, that's the firs chapter, I have two more I'll be posting soon. Let me know what you think (means a lot)._  
 _I would really like to finish this story, so I'm asking for help, lovely people. Any idea or wish may help me, so please, express yourself :) Thanks_


	2. So perfect I could cry

**So perfect I could cry**

 **Word count: 1643**

* * *

After Kurt leaves, Sebastian flows through the mansion like a dreaming ghost smiling at everything and everybody probably scarring the maids for life. He finds Bianca in the kitchen chatting with their housekeeper and Chef Francesca who they call _Fayot_ most of the time, because when Lizzie was still a toddler she couldn't pronounce her name and hated beans (witch Francesca forced her to eat) with such a passion she started using the word as an insult. The nickname slowly turned into an endearment and it stuck.

"Hello, beautiful ladies," he gives them a huge smile kissing Francesca on her cheek and hugging Bianca so enthusiastically she almost falls from her bar stool. She laughs patting him on the shoulder looking a little bit put out.

"What's gotten into you, rascal?" _Fayot_ laughs boomingly sticking a plate of roast beef under his nose. Sebastian didn't realize he was hungry until his stomach growls loudly at the sight.

"He met an old friend today," Bianca answers for him, but the buxom cooker is shaking her head disapprovingly.

"No, no, young master is as happy as a pig in slop. There must be something more. Tell me, cupcake, who's this special _friend_ of yours?" she demands and Sebastian can hear the quotation marks in her tone.

"Don't be silly, it's just Kurt," he tries to wave it off, but ruins it by avoiding eye contact. Francesca laughs joyfully, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Honey, you've never told me you like Kurt," Bianca sounds surprised and maybe a little bit disappointed.

"I didn't know I liked him, _maman_! I haven't seen him for eight years, but he's..." he pauses looking down at his plate with a sigh.

"I'm happy for you," Bianca stands up already finished with her meal and comes to stand behind her future step-son so she can squeeze his shoulders and press her cheek against his for a moment. "He's really amazing, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Dear Lord, maybe we'll have two weddings instead of one," Francesca laughs again shaking her head while she scrubs a pan.

Sebastian chuckles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Kurt deserves so much better than him. Well, at least he can start making amends for the shitty things he did and said to him in the past. It's not like he wants to marry the fashionista (har har _Fayot_ ), but he wouldn't be opposed to spending more time with him. In private or you know – in bed.

Sebastian groans and lays his head next to his roast beef. He's _so_ fucked.

* * *

On the plane home Kurt doesn't really bother enjoying the first class like he normally does. He keeps looking out of the window even though he can see only white fat clouds, his glass of wine completely forgotten. His bottom lip is raw and red from his teeth and he keeps ripping apart paper tissues until a flight attendant stops by to ask him if he's feeling fine.

Kurt _is_ fine, more than fine actually and that's the reason why he's so nervous. Normally when things are looking good for him it means shit is about to hit the fan. Like that time when his first show had been delayed for half an hour, because some idiot lost one of the wedding dresses. Fortunately everybody loved his designs and nobody stayed mad for long, but it still left a mental scar on Kurt.

He doesn't deal with stress well. Maybe he looks all cool and collected, but if he doesn't have some kind of moral support he's always on the edge of a breakdown. His friends and family are usually there for him, but not always. Blaine was a great support till it lasted.

Kurt groans, looks at his wine and drowns it in one gulp. The nice stewardess who stopped by earlier looks worriedly at him, but he just waves his hand and gives her a false reassuring smile.

"Would you like a refill, sir?" she asks sweetly. He orders whiskey and she doesn't even blink.

Thinking about his cheating ex is no fun. Their relationship was hanging on a thread for a while and then Blaine killed it by sticking his dick into someone else. Kurt sneered. That jackass always wanted to bottom with him and suddenly it wasn't enough. The cherry on top was that he actually blamed Kurt; as if _he_ was responsible for Blaine's actions when they weren't together.

The proposal was terrible. The aftermath even worse. For a while it seemed like no one was on his side (expect his father, Carole and Santana). It was all 'poor Blaine' and 'how could you; he's your soul mate'. Kurt hated it, but he wasn't sorry. It got easier as the time flew by. He met a few guys, but it never lasted. It didn't bother him, because his work was his lover and his designs were his babies and he simply didn't have time for much else.

Kurt just wished there was someone like Sebastian back then. The man didn't judge him; he was just supportive and kind, respecting Kurt's decisions. Sebastian would have been there for him, but he wasn't and they didn't know each other that well anyway. They're still practically a pair of strangers. One heartbreaking conversation over a cheesecake didn't change that.

Kurt frowns at his whiskey. He would like to get to know Sebastian better, but that doesn't mean he won't hit a wall. The alcohol burns his throat; he closes his eyes for a moment and falls asleep.

* * *

When Kurt's plane lands down a car is waiting for him with his lovely assistant in it.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Hello, Tana. Yes, the flight was good, thanks for asking," he grimaces at his old friend and she hits his shoulder (hard) while giving the driver the directions.

"You were supposed to be here three hours ago, Porcelain," Santana frowns at him and then at her blackberry.

As it turned out Santana was the perfect material for an assistant. It's like working with the devil and Kurt hates most of the parties she forces him to go to, but she makes sure he knows the right people. She's helping him build his career and as he gets more famous her pay check grows fatter and fatter. Plus his designs look fabulous on her, making her a walking advertisement. It's a win-win for both parties.

"Hey, lady," she snaps fingers in front of his face, "are you even listening to me?"

"Not really, no," he sighs.

Santana looks at him funny. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I've met Sebastian Smythe," he mumbles.

"The Meerkat?"

"The one and only," Kurt smirks at the old nickname.

"How does he look?"

"What? That's your first question? I thought you'd start swearing."

"Nah," she half-shrugs. "I bet he's hot as fuck now. I mean he was a catch back then, but we hated him at the time so to pay him compliments would probably look bad. And I don't do that anyway, although if we were straight and he wasn't such a jerk I'd totally fuck him," Santana chuckles.

Kurt sighs again, not even disturbed by his friend's lewdness, and smiles sadly.

"That bad, huh?"

"He's just so... I don't know," he groans looking at his palms. "It's so hard to connect him with that old Sebastian we used to know. I don't know this version, don't know what to expect. He told me about his childhood, I mean that's crazy, isn't it? And we ate cheesecake and chatted four hours about _meaningful_ things, Santana. He's so perfect I could cry, but I still don't know if it's only an act or if he has really changed. And the fact I want to take my pants off every time he smiles doesn't really help," he almost shrieks at the end.

Santana takes both his hands, looks him dead in the eye and says: "Fuck him. Show him a _really_ good time, Hummel and make Auntie Tana proud."

"I'm planning a wedding for his future step-mother," Kurt does shriek this time trying not to blush at the idea (and drool).

"So? She doesn't have to watch."

"Santana! What if I embarrass myself and it'll be all weird later? I have to work with her for almost a year and they live in the same house. If I fuck up it's not like I can avoid him."

"With ass like yours you could never embarrass yourself, hun," she smiles and Kurt can read between the lines. She's trying to be supportive in her own special way, but he's still not sure. Something doesn't feel right.

"I'm not even his type," he frowns.

"That's bullshit," Santana rolls her eyes. "I bet he started flirting the moment he saw you."

"Actually, he was very polite. He apologized and everything," Kurt smiles softly suddenly remembering a part of their conversation. _Your face is beautiful_.

"I say fuck him. You need to get laid anyway. How long has it been? Wait, I think I've written it down somewhere," says Santana and starts to go through her purse probably searching for her diary.

Kurt's not listening to her anymore. He's looking out the window at the same white fat clouds he saw from the plane with a soft smile. Even though he would very much like to fuck this new Sebastian through the mattress he's still not sure what the man's intentions towards him are. Maybe he just wants to make some amends and be friends.

 _You're drop dead gorgeous now._

Yeah, that doesn't sound really innocent. The old Sebastian liked a good chase, no strings attached. Kurt can give him that and surely make his Auntie Tana proud in the process. He just hopes he won't fall in love along the way.


End file.
